


Team #1

by glamaphonic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Crack, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's glare is tremendous in its potency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team #1

**Author's Note:**

> "We're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for The Amazing Race."

"You have to be methodical!" Stefan yells.

Damon's glare is tremendous in its potency, though mitigated by the cacophony of quacking as his charges swarm his legs.

Duly, Stefan is undaunted.

"Use the flags, Damon!" he instructs. "The ducks follow the flags!"

Damon's response—detailing what Stefan can do with the flags—is extremely creative, which makes it all the more unfortunate that it won't make it to air.

"It's his own fault," Stefan confides to the camera. "I told him from the beginning that we should alternate Roadblocks."

His brow furrows as another team runs by, clue in hand.


End file.
